La petite voix m'a dit
by pona
Summary: Quand Harry est brisé pas les mauvais traitements de son oncle, quand les gens se mettent à agir à l'inverse de ce qu'ils devraient... on peut se demander si l'innocence peut être une réalité et si la manipulation n'est pas beaucoup plus répandue qu'on po


LA PETITE VOIX M'A DIT 

Les coups pleuvaient. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Et à chacun des coups de son oncle, les souvenirs d'avant revenaient et ceux d'après s'évanouissaient. Et juste pour cela, Harry les trouvait réconfortants, ces coups, cette douleur… C'était comme avant… avant qu'il apprenne qu'il était un sorcier, avant Poudlard, avant Voldemort, avant Sirius… Il redevenait juste le petit orphelin battu par son oncle, L'Ogre. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Avait-il eu peur ? Peur de sa magie, de la magie d'un pauvre petit garçon perdu ? Mais maintenant son parrain n'était plus là. Par sa faute… Et les autres avaient rendu L'Ogre fou furieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, encore moins qu'on le menace. Surtout quand c'était des personnes anormales et quand il s'agissait de lui… Essayez de sauver les gens que vous aimez, ils meurent. Essayez de protéger les gens que vous aimez, ils souffrent… La vie n'était qu'un cauchemar aux deux extrémités terrifiantes…

Harry voyait son oncle frapper, encore frapper, toujours frapper son corps meurtri. Il avait l'air d'une poupée désartibulée. Harry ne sentait plus vraiment son corps. La douleur était si forte qu'elle l'anesthésiait. Mais était-ce encore le sien ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà mort ? Déjà un fantôme observant son corps d'en haut… Petite chose fragile et toute cassée…

Etonnantes, les positions que pouvaient prendre ses membres. Etonnant, tout ce sang. Il maculait presque toute la chambre. C'était beau tout ce rouge…

_Ce pourrait être le début de quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Tu pourrais tout changer si seulement… La souffrance est le début de tout…_

Il avait recommencé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait respiré trop fort peut-être ? Quelle importance ? Son corps était encore étalé sur le parquet de sa chambre, baignant dans son sang. Etrangement sa peau avait pris une teinte violette à certain endroit. A d'autres, elle était si pâle que ses veines se dessinaient comme des tatouages…

La fenêtre se fracassa et une dizaine d'ombres apparurent subitement dans la pièce. Harry ne cilla même pas. Vernon Dursley releva la tête, furieux, vers ces ombres qui le privaient de son passe-temps favori.

Les ombres étaient masquées et habillées de lourdes capes noires et elles pointaient toutes vers lui ces horribles bâtons qu'il haïssait tant.

Ah ! Ah ! Potter ! Comme on se retrouve ! Cette fois-ci c'est la fin ! ricana Voldemort.

Harry ne lui rendit qu'un regard dépourvu de la moindre vie de ses grands yeux vides.

Voldemort se figea et Séverus se sentit défaillir. Voilà pourquoi le gamin ne considérait plus cette maison comme la sienne, voilà pourquoi ils avaient pu entrer… Ils avaient fait une erreur… une effroyable erreur ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque contre la maison de la famille de Potter et il cherchait un moyen de sortir Potter de là depuis le moment où il avait appris les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela paraissait soudainement très secondaire…

Voldemort fit un pas en direction de son ennemi sans se préoccuper du moldu qu'il avait fait taire d'un _Silencio_ à peine murmuré. Il saisit le jeune sorcier par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva pour amener son visage devant le sien. Le Survivant n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se laissant pendre comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon… Il était si léger, si petit, si faible…

Voldemort le lâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit à peine supérieur à celui qu'aurait fait un tas de tissus. Pas un geste, pas un cri… et toujours le même regard vide.

Où est sa baguette ! hurla-t-il au gros moldu rougeaud.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il se préoccupe de cela. Il ne se laisserait pas piéger. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce à la recherche de la jumelle de sa propre baguette. Il finit par s'arrêter sur un petit tas de bois. Non… Ce n'était pas possible ! Il sonda l'esprit du moldu et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Il avait utilisé la baguette pour frapper le garçon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse !

Une drôle de rage enfla à l'intérieur de Voldemort et il jeta un sort au gros moldu qui essayait de se sauver. L'homme fut pris de soubresauts puis il implosa de l'intérieur. Potter n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il se trouvait toujours là où l'avait laissé tomber Voldemort, dans la même position, ses membres tournés dans des sens invraisemblables.

Voldemort ne savait plus quoi faire. Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette manière ! Potter aurait dû se précipiter sur sa baguette et se lancer dans un combat stupide et il l'aurait tué. Potter ne devait pas être dans cet état ! Il ne devait pas être totalement coupé du monde extérieur ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu !

Voldemort renifla d'un air contrarié et posa son regard sur la loque étalée à ses pieds. Dans ce cas… les plans venaient de changer ! Il ramassa doucement le garçon.

Je l'emmène. Maintenant, il est à moi.

Et sans se préoccuper de ses mangemorts, il tranplana emportant avec lui le corps du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Si Voldemort avait pris cette décision, c'était pour des raisons parfaitement rationnelles. En effet, il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer l'enfant. Dans l'état où il était, non seulement Voldemort n'en aurait tiré aucune gloire, passer après un vulgaire moldu ! et l'enfant n'était pas dangereux, mais de plus, s'il mourait, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'une nouvelle prophétie crée un nouveau sauveur. Alors que tant que celui-là était vivant, il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autre ! Et s'il guérissait parce qu'il l'avait soigné, alors il deviendrait son allié et quel plaisir de voir la tête que ferait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

Et ce n'était pas du tout parce que son ennemi paraissait si faible et attachant ainsi, parce qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu ayant besoin d'être protégé. Et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant que de plonger son regard dans les immenses yeux verts et vides. Une partie de Voldemort regrettait d'ailleurs que l'enfant ne porte plus ses horribles lunettes, le moldu avait dû les casser. Au moins c'était une protection efficace pour ne pas se noyer dans ce regard…

Séverus ! Prépare des potions de soin ! ordonna Voldemort. Je veux que cet enfant soit rétabli avant demain !

Voldemort ne prêta pas attention aux regards effarés et chargés d'incompréhension de ses mangemorts. Si un seul faisait un commentaire, il pouvait déjà se considérer comme mort !

Voldemort fut assez satisfait de voir que Séverus se précipita vers son laboratoire et que Lucius prit l'initiative de préparer une chambre pour l'enfant. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ces deux-là étaient ses plus proches mangemorts. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement que les deux en question ne lui obéissaient pas juste pour ses beaux yeux. Ils avaient leurs ambitions personnelles… mais c'était inévitable s'il voulait plus que des crétins décérébrés ou des folles psychopathes… Et ils le craignaient suffisamment et étaient si impliqués dans son action qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le trahir !

_Exactement comme prévu… Ce n'était pas si difficile. Le piège se referme… Ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions !_

Séverus Rogue se retrouva devant la porte du Square Grimmaurd sans savoir comment il allait pouvoir leur annoncer ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, depuis deux jours que Potter avait disparu, ils devaient se poser des questions et agonir d'inquiétude…

Il entra pour se retrouver devant la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du phénix, enfants compris. Il leur fit signe de le suivre dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Avant de devoir croiser leurs regards, il préféra parler :

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris Potter…

Sans se soucier des cris de l'assistance, il poursuivit.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave…

Comment ça ! hurla presque Lupin.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, son oncle était en train de le battre. Il l'avait presque tué ! Le gamin était à peine conscient… Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Il a brisé sa baguette en lui tapant dessus ! Voilà pourquoi il ne considérait plus cette maison comme la sienne ! Voilà pourquoi la protection de sa mère ne fonctionnait plus !

Séverus releva la tête pour croiser les regards anéantis de toute l'assemblée.

En es-tu sûr ? demanda Dumbledore.

Certain ! C'est moi qui l'aie soigné sur ordre du Lord noir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais si les blessures physiques ont été soignées, ce n'est pas le cas du reste…

Comment ça ? demanda Lupin d'une voix brisée.

Le gamin n'a plus aucune réaction. Il n'a pas réagi quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a apparu, pas plus quand il a tué le moldu… Il est comme coupé du monde… Je crois… Je crois que les sévices de son oncle l'ont brisé…

Molly Weasley s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Granger et la petite Weasley pleuraient sur l'épaule du plus jeune des Weasley qui avait bien du mal à ne pas en faire autant. Albus tapotait la main d'une Minerva bouleversée alors que la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage et Lupin avait l'air près de s'évanouir…

Pauvre enfant ! murmura Narcissa Malfoy. Que compte-t-Il faire de lui ?

Séverus jeta un coup d'œil à la femme du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait bien caché son jeu pendant toutes ses années. Haïssant tellement son époux qu'elle avait, elle aussi, joué les espions pour Dumbledore depuis des années. Avec l'emprisonnement, certes très temporaire, de son mari, son rôle avait été révélé à l'Ordre. Et comme Drago avait un jour surpris sa mère envoyant un message à Dumbledore, elle lui avait dit de choisir son camp. Séverus n'était en rien surpris du choix de son filleul. Entre une mère qui l'avait toujours aimé et protégé et un père prêt à le sacrifier à ses ambitions personnelles, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation ! Et Séverus était en plus persuadé que son filleul cachait autre chose…

Drago Malfoy était révolté. Depuis que sa mère l'avait conduit au siège de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait supporté sans se vexer la suspicion et les humiliations. Il avait même été jusqu'à faire des excuses et réussi à obtenir la confiance de ses camarades de classe même s'il devait reconnaître que Ron lui avait donné du mal. Il avait fait tout ça dans l'unique but de voir la tête que ferait Potter quand il apprendrait qu'ils faisaient maintenant partie du même camp. Il avait fait tout ça pour que Potter fasse de lui son égal, lui donne la place qui lui revenait à ses côtés ! Et maintenant… Potter était censé être fort ! Il était censé avoir toujours de la chance ! Il n'était pas censé pouvoir être brisé par un vulgaire moldu ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était… une trahison !

Voyant la colère montée en son filleul, Séverus reprit la parole :

Je ne comprends pas ce que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a ordonné qu'il soit soigné, bien traité et il veut qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits…

Séverus n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir joué les gardes-malades et les psychologues pour Harry Potter. Encore moins que ce fût le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le lui aie ordonné ! Mais les faits étaient là. Comme il se trouvait que le gamin était plus calme et surtout qu'il parvenait à le calmer quand il faisait ses crises, il s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper de lui ce qui rassurait quelque peu le reste de l'Ordre. Le Lord noir disait que l'attitude du garçon envers lui était probablement due au fait qu'il le reconnaissait ce dont doutait Séverus. En effet, sachant quelles étaient les relations qu'il avait entretenues avec le gamin, s'il l'avait reconnu, il aurait sans doute piqué l'une de ses crises qui le plongeaient dans une sorte de cauchemar éveillé où le môme hurlait silencieusement, pleurait, se débattait et finissait généralement par manquer s'étouffer ou se fracasser le crâne contre quelque chose. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs… Mais Séverus avait remarqué que le gosse faisait ses crises quand Pettigrow ou Bellatrix Lestrange entraient dans son champ de vision. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en étant aperçu lui aussi, il avait ordonné aux deux mangemorts de ne pas s'approcher à plus de vingt mètres de la chambre du gamin ce que, bien sûr, Bellatrix avait très mal pris ! Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que les crises se déclenchent en présence de ces mangemorts-là et pas d'autres ! Mais si le gamin avait gardé ses souvenirs…

Lucius, Séverus, commença le Lord noir, si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que je pense que le meilleur moyen pour que Harry sorte de son mutisme…

Il l'appelait Harry presque depuis le premier jour ; Séverus avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

… c'est de le mettre en contact avec des gens qu'il connaît et aime. Donc, on va faire venir Lupin auprès de lui. C'était bien un ami de ses parents et il s'entendait bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Séverus réussit à hocher la tête.

Je doute qu'il accepte de nous suivre, Maître… Même pour s'occuper du garçon, bredouilla Lucius.

C'est pour cela que vous allez l'enlever !

Séverus était décidément content d'être agenouillé, le visage baissé. Sans quoi, il aurait vraiment eu du mal à garder un masque froid et à cacher sa surprise.

Pensant que Séverus espionnait l'Ordre du Phénix pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné d'écrire une lettre à Lupin pour l'attirer dans un piège. Séverus avait longtemps hésité mais il n'avait pas le choix et puis… Le Lord noir ne voulait pas le tuer, c'était pour le bien de Potter !

Il donna rendez-vous à Lupin dans un lieu discret pour, écrivit-il, parler de Potter. Lupin se précipita… et tomba quasiment dans les bras de Lucius. Lupin jeta un regard douloureux et trahi à Séverus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix… Au moins ainsi, son rôle d'espion ne risquait pas d'être découvert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Rémus Lupin, commença Voldemort. Enchanté de vous rencontrer… Vous êtes un loup-garou… Il faudra s'arranger pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident…

Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, je préparerai sa potion, dit Rogue.

Rémus ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils comptaient le garder vivant ?

Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, continua Voldemort.

Rémus se demandait surtout s'il était en train de rêver ou s'il était devenu fou. Comment ça, fait venir ? Et non, il ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il faisait là, à vrai dire jusqu'à il y a peu, il pensait le savoir !

C'est pour Harry…

Quoi ! s'écria Rémus.

Je pense qu'il a besoin que les personnes qu'il aime soient à ses côtés…

Rémus ne savait vraiment plus où il en était ; Voldemort l'avait fait enlever pour… Harry !

Nous allons passer un contrat, dit Voldemort. Tant que vous vous occuperez de Harry, tout ira bien pour vous… Mais si vous essayez de vous enfuir ou d'emmener Harry…

Rémus parvint à hocher la tête, les dents serrées.

Séverus, conduis-le auprès de Harry ! Lucius…

Je lui ai fait préparer une chambre juste à côté de celle du garçon, dit très vite Malfoy.

Très bonne initiative, Lucius.

Rogue esquissa un sourire ironique.

Mais tu deviens un véritable hôtelier, Lucius, se moqua-t-il suffisamment bas pour que Voldemort ne puisse l'entendre.

Vaut mieux pas contrarier ses lubies ! siffla le blond.

Rogue hocha la tête et fit signe à Rémus de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit ; elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

La pièce était une chambre propre, agréable et lumineuse. En son centre, Harry était assis sur le sol, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, le regard vide. Petite coquille vide…

Rémus étouffa un cri et se jeta sur Harry le serrant dans ses bras en murmurant des Oh, merlin Harry, comme une litanie.

Je t'avais dit que c'était pour Potter, dit Séverus qui n'avait pas envie que le loup-garou lui en veuille.

C'est vrai…

Il n'avait pas lâché le gamin et le tenait fermement serré contre lui.

Que veut-il de lui ?

Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il veut vraiment qu'il guérisse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas important… La seule chose qui compte, c'est Harry !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Malfoy suivit de deux elfes de maison portant des plateaux de nourriture.

Comment va le gamin ? demanda-t-il en indiquant aux elfes de poser les plateaux sur la table.

Il a l'air plus apaisé, finit par répondre Séverus en observant le gamin dans les bras de Lupin.

Bien… Le maître sera content !

_Tellement prévisible…Nous sommes sur la bonne voie… Il est vraiment prêt à tout !_

Une semaine passa sans apporter d'amélioration notable dans l'état de Harry et Rémus commençait à désespérer. Certes, il parvenait à calmer ses crises et tant qu'il était seul avec lui, ou qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Séverus, Malfoy ou Voldemort, Harry ne se balançait plus d'avant en arrière à la manière des autistes. Mais il était toujours apathique et son regard était toujours aussi vide. Quant à ses crises… Elles avaient empiré en présence de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Pettigrow à tel point que Voldemort leur avait interdit l'aile du manoir où Harry était installé, ce dont Rémus ne se plaignait pas !

Rémus devait avouer que sa situation était étrange. Au moins tous les deux jours, il avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort pour discuter de l'état de Harry. Parfois Séverus était présent, ce que Rémus préférait. Et il fallait reconnaître que Voldemort cherchait véritablement un moyen de guérir le garçon. Et… il savait être un homme agréable, à l'esprit vif et cultivé…Certes, Rémus restait mal à l'aise en sa présence, c'est pourquoi il était plus rassuré quand Séverus l'accompagnait, mais il fallait avouer qu'il ne voyait plus Voldemort de la même façon. En même temps, Rémus était véritablement coupé du monde ; son monde se résumant à ce que contenaient les murs du manoir et en sa cour intérieure dans laquelle il passait au moins une heure par jour pour que Harry ne reste pas toujours enfermé. Mais Rémus préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il préférait oublier qu'ils étaient en guerre sans quoi il risquerait de faire quelque chose et se serait Harry qui en pâtirait…

Séverus referma la porte derrière lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius Malfoy l'attendaient assis sur de confortables fauteuils, un verre à la main. Séverus ne se rappelait plus à quel moment les choses avaient changé, à quel moment, dans l'intimité, Lucius et lui n'avaient plus été considérés comme de simples esclaves par le lord noir. Il salua le lord d'à peine un geste de la tête et s'assit après s'être servi un verre de whisky pur feu.

Les réunions dans l'intimité avaient toujours trait au gamin. A vrai dire, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ramené l'enfant, Séverus n'avait plus participé à aucune attaque, étant attaché au soin de Potter et passant presque tout son temps à concocter des potions qu'il testait sur des prisonniers du Lord noir dont l'état était comparable à celui du garçon. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Lucius, celui-ci n'avait eu d'autres missions que d'organiser des vols de certains grimoires, rares et précieux, d'ingrédients et d'autres choses du même genre, le plus discrètement possible ! Et il faisait de plus en plus office de super intendant. Quant aux autres mangemorts, Séverus les voyait peu puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils puissent perturber le gamin et leur avait donc interdit cette aile du manoir.

L'état de Harry ne s'améliore plus depuis plusieurs jours, dit le Lord noir.

Je continue de chercher une potion, maître, se défendit Séverus.

Le Lord le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Je ne te reproche rien Séverus ! Je crains que les potions ne puissent pas tout résoudre. Il s'agit essentiellement d'un problème psychologique… Il faut le plus possible qu'il se sente chez lui. Or, le seul endroit qu'il ait considéré comme chez lui, c'est Poudlard, auprès de ses amis. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on arrive à attirer ses amis ici, ils doivent être beaucoup trop surveillés maintenant. C'est pourquoi Lucius, je veux que tu fasses venir ton fils !

Mais maître, il n'est même pas majeur !

Il ne s'agit pas de lui poser la marque et de faire de lui un mangemort ! Je veux juste qu'il vienne tenir compagnie à Harry, il a besoin de voir des gens de son âge…

Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, rappela Séverus, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter à son filleul de se retrouver prisonnier du lord noir.

Rivalités entre adolescents, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas important, ça passera. Après tout, il me semblait que Lupin et toi ne vous entendiez pas et maintenant…

Séverus ne préféra pas commenter.

Séverus n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Drago de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui, son père s'étant empressé de l'enlever et de le ramener au manoir. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le jeune homme paraisse angoissé. Séverus cessa son observation et, constatant qu'ils étaient seuls, il prit la parole :

Ton père t'a-t-il dit pourquoi tu étais ici ?

Non… Il veut que je porte la marque ?

Le désespoir pointait dans la voix de l'adolescent.

Non… Il t'a fait venir sur ordre du Seigneur noir. Il veut que tu tiennes compagnie à Potter. Rémus est là lui-aussi.

Quoi ! s'exclama Drago, un air véritablement ahuri sur le visage.

Séverus haussa les épaules.

Il semble s'être très attaché à Potter… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la seule chose qu'il te demande c'est de nous aider à essayer d'améliorer l'état mental de Potter.

Drago resta silencieux, semblant peiner à se remettre de sa surprise.

D'accord alors, dit-il. Je veux bien faire ça…

Séverus hocha la tête et entraîna son filleul jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait l'autre garçon.

Je pense que ton père a dû te faire préparer une chambre… C'est sa nouvelle spécialité ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire d'un ton moqueur.

Drago suivit son parrain dans une confusion extrême. Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui tenait-il tant à soigner Potter ? Et que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Potter le détestait, ce n'était pas en le rencontrant dans un manoir du lord noir que cela allait s'améliorer !

Séverus poussa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre agréable. Potter était là, assis sur une chaise, les jambes pendantes et le regard vide, pendant que Rémus lisait à voix haute ce qui semblait être un roman moldu. Potter ne tourna même pas la tête vers eux, il était parfaitement immobile, plus qu'une statue.

Drago n'aimait pas être ignoré. Il s'approcha de Potter bien décidé à lui signaler sa présence… et se figea. Potter avait l'air d'un enfant… ou plutôt de l'enveloppe vide d'un enfant. Drago observa son ancien ennemi. Il avait l'air si faible, si fragile… Et sans la barrière de ses lunettes, ses yeux semblaient immenses et d'un vert véritablement incroyable… Mais ils étaient vides, effroyablement vides !

Drago passa une main devant les yeux de Potter. Celui-ci ne cligna même pas des yeux, ne frémit pas, n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Quelque chose d'étrange monta en Drago. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir ni à décrire. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur… qui lui donnait à la fois envie de serrer dans les bras son ancien ennemi et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse. Et quand Drago avait peur, il attaquait !

Potter ! hurla-t-il. Réponds-moi ! T'as pas le droit de m'ignorer !

Avant qu'aucun des deux adultes ne puissent réagir, il avait saisi Potter par les bras et avait commencé à le secouer en hurlant dessus. Ce qui n'avait aucune conséquence sur l'autre garçon mais qui le rendait fou, lui !

Il frappa du poing contre la table à se briser les poignets, il éjecta Potter de sa chaise et envoya l'objet se fracasser contre un mur mais Potter ne réagit toujours pas. Il se contentait d'être comme une poupée de chiffons entre ses mains.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Drago s'aperçut que Lupin et Séverus criaient et qu'ils essayaient de desserrer ses mains des bras de Potter. Il le lâcha et le regarda tomber dans les bras de Lupin. Puis il s'écroula lui-même.

Il a pas le droit ! Il a pas le droit ! répétait-il, les yeux baignés de larmes de colère et de désespoir, en frappant faiblement du poing contre le parquet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer et se redressa. Plantant son regard dans celui, vide, de Potter qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Lupin, il déclara, plus décidé qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là :

Je trouverai Potter ! Je trouverai un moyen de te faire réagir ! Paroles de Malfoy !

A la bonne heure ! entendit-il soudain. C'est parfait ! Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée !

Drago se retourna doucement et s'aperçut avec un frisson d'horreur que l'homme qui venait de parler et qui avait manifestement assisté à toute la scène était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago avait décidé de faire réagir Potter et quand il décidait quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il passait donc de longues après-midi à jouer aux échecs sorciers ou à la bataille explosive avec Potter. Bien entendu, Potter ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence…

Je suis sûr que tu triches, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en avançant sa reine. Tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups ! Tu as ensorcelé les cartes, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que tu es complètement nul aux échecs !

Il bougea le cavalier blanc, le cavalier de Potter, et prit la reine noire.

Eh ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu m'as distrait pour pouvoir prendre ma reine ! Et ça se dit Gryffondor !

Séverus referma sans faire le moindre bruit la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Rémus. Ils observèrent, quelques instants, en silence, les deux adolescents.

Toujours pas de réaction ? demanda Séverus.

Non. Pourtant, ton filleul y met du sien, s'en est désespérant. Pas de résultats avec tes potions ?

La dernière aurait dû fonctionner. Elle a fait réagir tous les prisonniers sur lesquels je l'ai testée mais pas le môme ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Séverus resta silencieux quelques temps.

Et Drago va devenir fou si ça continue…

Rémus hocha lentement la tête.

Il est l'heure de la promenade, finit par dire Rémus.

Drago reposa son fou et se leva, incitant Harry à faire de même. Comme un automate, le jeune homme se leva et avança, incité par la pression de la main de Rémus sur son épaule.

La cour intérieure était magnifique : arbres en fleurs, fontaines, quelques statues discrètes… Le soleil inondait la cour de lumière, l'eau et les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs embaumaient délicatement l'air. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit dans lequel on se serait attendu à trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il était bien là et interrogea les deux adultes sur l'état de Harry. Drago ne se soucia pas de la réponse, qu'il connaissait, et entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart. Il avait eu une idée.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et la ressortit, poing fermé. Il l'ouvrit sous le nez de Harry. Une petite balle dorée s'y trouvait. Une petite balle qui déplia ses fines ailes et, dans un doux vrombissement, se mit à voltiger autour de Harry.

Drago était persuadé d'avoir vu un éclair dans le regard de l'autre garçon et ne put empêcher un petit cri de satisfaction de s'échapper de sa bouche. Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui et tous restèrent figés alors que la main de Harry s'ouvrait et se refermait lentement puis se leva doucement vers le vif d'or. Ils retinrent leur souffle…

Maître ! Maître ! entendirent-ils soudain une voix désagréable précédée du bruit d'une course dans les graviers.

Harry laissa retomber sa main. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et il s'écroula sur le sol, secoué de spasmes et de hurlements silencieux. Rémus et Drago se précipitèrent vers lui. Voldemort, furieux, se tourna brusquement vers l'importun… ou plutôt l'importune.

Bellatrix ! cracha-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Maître, je…

Je t'avais pourtant interdit de t'approcher de cette aile du manoir ! Tu effraies mon petit invité… Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, pour Pettigrow je peux comprendre…

Elle a tué son parrain ! s'exclama Drago. C'était l'une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus !

Rémus approuva de la tête, incapable de desserrer les dents, serrant Harry contre lui.

Comment ? demanda Voldemort.

Il est tombé dans l'arche au ministère, expliqua Drago.

Il se battait contre… elle, grimaça Rémus. Elle lui a jeté un sort…

Quel sort ? demanda Voldemort à Bellatrix d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir.

Maître… Je l'ai fait pour vous ! C'était un traître à son sang et à sa famille ! Un Black à Gryffondor lèche-botte de ces satanés Potter !

Réponds-moi Bellatrix !

Mais Maître, ce n'était qu'un sale chien…

Harry trembla davantage. Le lord noir leva sa baguette.

Un stupéfix ! cria soudain Bellatrix, terrifiée. Je voulais vous le ramener…

Il avait sa baguette quand il est tombé ? demanda Voldemort.

Rémus acquiesça.

Très bien. Je pense, Bellatrix, que tu n'effrayeras plus jamais mon petit protégé…

Maître ? s'inquiéta la mangemorte.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle… et elle fut désintégrée.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de trembler, les yeux, certes toujours vides, mais fixés vers l'endroit où se tenait Bellatrix quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se leva et fit quelques pas maladroits dans cette direction avant de s'arrêter.

Voldemort l'observa.

Alors, ça te rassure ? Je crois que j'ai une idée… Lucius ! Va me chercher Pettigrow !

Drago s'aperçut alors de la présence de son père qui regardait le dernier endroit où s'était tenue sa belle-sœur. Il avait l'air assez effrayé. Drago le vit jeter un regard vers Harry avant de se précipiter pour obéir à son maître.

Il revint bientôt avec un Pettigrow plus obséquieux et tremblant que jamais.

Vous m'avez demandé, Maître ?

Harry s'était mis à trembler dès l'entrée du mangemort mais il ne s'était pas écroulé et tout dans son attitude indiquait l'attente.

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Tu vas enfin servir à quelque chose, Peter…

Et le mangemort fut désintégré.

Harry cessa de trembler et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Et maintenant, on va faire sortir ce Sirius Black de son arche. Comme si une arche pouvait tuer… Comme si une vulgaire arche pouvait me résister, à moi, le plus puissant sorcier de l'univers !

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'abord vers lui puis vers Harry qui suivait d'un pas lent le vif d'or qui voletait près de lui, les yeux rivés sur la balle ailée.

_Prêt à tout… et capable de tout ! Le plus puissant sorcier de l'univers… qu'il le prouve ! Et la puissance ne fait pas tout, loin de là… N'est-ce pas ?_

Voldemort avait tenu parole, Rémus n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait passé de longues heures dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche de grimoires parlant de l'arche, bibliothèque qu'il avait ouverte pour Séverus, Drago et lui. Et il avait fini par trouver ! Bien sûr, il s'agissait de sorts qui demandaient une puissance phénoménale mais Voldemort avait à peine haussé les épaules et il avait envoyé Malfoy et quelques-uns uns de ses mangemorts voler l'arche au ministère.

En attendant, Rémus avait eu la joie de constater une petite amélioration dans l'état de Harry : il semblait s'intéresser davantage au monde extérieur. Depuis l'épisode du vif d'or, Drago avait d'ailleurs été chaudement félicité par tous pour cette idée, Harry semblait suivre les gens et les choses des yeux. Cela avait commencé avec le vif d'or, cela continuait avec les échecs notamment. Harry observait les pièces, suivaient des yeux leurs mouvements… Bien entendu, il ne faisait aucun mouvement mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé une mobilité qui indiquait une connexion avec le monde qui l'entourait. Connexion faible, certes, mais connexion quand même !

De même, quand quelqu'un l'appelait, Harry tournait la tête vers la voix. Bien sûr, ces yeux étaient toujours vides et il ne répondait pas mais c'était déjà un progrès ! Rémus reprenait espoir de guérir Harry et il ne pouvait empêcher un espoir fou de le saisir dès que Voldemort disait qu'il progressait. Pouvait-il vraiment ramener Sirius ? Rémus s'en voulait d'espérer. Il s'en voulait de s'en remettre à Voldemort, leur ennemi, un monstre… En attendant, c'était lui et non pas Dumbledore, il fallait bien le reconnaître, qui avait sauvé Harry de son oncle et qui essayait de le guérir ! Décidément, tout était inversé depuis quelque temps…

Voldemort veut nous voir, dit Séverus à la porte.

Etrange aussi comme les choses changeaient. Séverus et lui s'appelaient par leur prénom et étaient étonnamment cordiaux entre eux, presque… des amis. Et Séverus parlait de Voldemort en l'appelant par son nom et Rémus était même persuadé l'avoir entendu l'appeler ainsi en sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de fascinant à voir que dans ce cadre, même Voldemort retrouvait un semblant d'humanité. Evidemment, Rémus ne parlait que de ce qui se passait au sein du manoir, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Finalement, comme pour Harry, son monde s'était particulièrement réduit…

Rémus finit par acquiescer et suivre Séverus, laissant Harry aux bons soins de Drago qui avait entrepris de lui lire la collection complète, qu'il adorait manifestement, des _Magic Brothers_, romans racontant l'histoire de cinq frères et sœurs sorciers, orphelins et bien décidés à plier le monde à leurs vues.

Rémus ferma la porte sur cette image touchante du jeune homme blond lisant sous l'étrange regard du brun. Et il suivit Séverus en se demandant ce que Voldemort allait leur annoncer.

Vous êtes là, c'est parfait ! s'exclama Voldemort alors qu'ils entraient dans une pièce que Rémus n'avait jamais vue. J'ai pensé que votre ami serait plus à l'aise devant des figures connues. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi…

Rémus vit Séverus grimacer à ces derniers mots mais il préféra ne pas s'en soucier. Il préféra observer la pièce. Elle était totalement vide en dehors de l'arche qui trônait en son centre mais sol, murs et plafond étaient recouverts de signes cabalistiques luisant d'une étrange lueur pourpre. En dehors de Voldemort, trois mangemorts se tenaient dans la pièce : Malfoy un peu à l'écart et deux mangemorts dont Rémus ne connaissait pas les noms qui se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre devant l'arche.

Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer !

Alors que Séverus entraînait Rémus à l'écart, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa vers l'arche et les deux mangemorts qui avaient l'air angoissé de ceux qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils font là mais qui savent qu'il ne va rien leur arriver de bon. Et ils avaient raison ! Deux éclairs bordeaux les frappèrent et ils s'écroulèrent dans des cris de souffrance et un déferlement magique qui se concentra autour de l'arche. Rémus comprit alors à quoi servaient les deux mangemorts. Ils servaient de libérateurs de puissance magique, leur mort, manifestement atroce, libérant une puissance magique très importante qui faisait réagir l'arche.

L'arche devint comme incandescente et le voile se mit à luire d'une lumière orangée et dans un bourdonnement qui rappelait un peu celui d'un vieux réfrigérateur.

La lumière fut de plus en plus vive à tel point que Rémus dût protéger ses yeux mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme apparemment humaine au centre de l'arche.

Un bruit de chute résonna dans le silence qui suivit immédiatement.

Rémus rouvrit les yeux au moment précis où Voldemort lançait un expelliarmus sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

Rémus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. C'était bien Sirius qui se tenait devant l'arche et les regardait d'un air hébété.

Que… commença-t-il.

Sirius Black ! Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis sûr que nous allons nous entendre…

Jamais je ne… commença Sirius, furieux, en se relevant.

Oh je suis sûr que si ! Pour Harry…

Harry ! Que lui avez-vous fait !

Moi ? Rien… D'autres s'en sont chargés. Mais je vais laisser votre ami vous expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici, je pense que ce sera plus simple. Je garde votre baguette pour le moment, ça me paraît plus sûr…

Rémus ?

Sirius semblait à peine venir de le voir et il avait l'air particulièrement confus. Rémus espérait qu'il ne ferait rien d'idiot. Il fallait protéger Harry !

Je vais lui faire préparer une chambre, entendit-il dire Malfoy alors que Voldemort et lui quittaient la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air trahi.

Effectivement, à le voir ainsi dans le manoir de Voldemort, en bonne santé et libre de ses mouvements, Sirius pouvait se poser des questions.

C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-il. Il faut déjà que tu saches que Dursley a battu Harry jusqu'à le briser…

Quoi ! Je vais le tuer !

Voldemort l'a déjà fait, le coupa Séverus.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, un air véritablement ahuri sur le visage.

Il a aussi tué ta chère cousine et le petit Pettigrow, précisa Séverus, prenant manifestement un malin plaisir à rendre Sirius dingue.

Voldemort essaie de soigner Harry. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, personne n'en sait rien, précisa Rémus avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche. Toujours est-il que c'est ce qu'il fait. C'est pour ça que je suis ici et que Voldemort t'a fait sortir de l'arche…

Sirius avait encore l'air confus mais il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

D'accord, tu m'expliqueras ça mieux plus tard. Où est Harry ?

Suis-nous…

Rémus entreprit de tout raconter en détails à Sirius pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Passé les premiers moments de surprise, Sirius avait plutôt l'air de bien prendre les choses… Ou alors il ne pensait qu'à Harry et écoutait à peine ce qu'il lui racontait. Rémus penchait davantage pour la deuxième solution…

Harry ! cria Sirius en voyant le garçon.

Il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

J'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux ! s'exclama Drago. J'en suis sûr !

Rémus acquiesça. Lui aussi avait vu comme un éclair brillé dans les yeux de Harry. Eclair qui n'avait pas duré, certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'une telle amélioration était notée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Malfoy et une demi-douzaine d'elfes de maison portant des plateaux repas.

Le repas est servi, dit l'homme. Et Black, j'ai fait préparer ta chambre, c'est celle juste en face…

Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Harry.

Drago et Rémus sont sûrs d'avoir vu une lueur briller dans les yeux de Harry, dit Séverus.

Vraiment ! Je vais l'annoncer au maître !

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Séverus se tourna vers Drago.

Ton père rêvait d'être hôtelier ou il a complètement pété les plombs ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

_Alors, on dit merci qui ? Je reconnais qu'il est puissant… En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ? _

Les choses continuèrent calmement pendant les dix jours qui suivirent. Black semblait s'être bien intégré à leur vie complètement improbable et le gamin paraissait un peu plus vivant. En tout cas, Black le couvait dans une parfaite imitation du papa poule armé d'un bazooka. Séverus ne s'étonnait même plus que de telles images se forment dans son esprit. De toute façon, s'il n'était pas déjà fou, il n'allait pas tarder à le devenir… En tout cas, Voldemort lui l'était bien, dingue !

Séverus revenait d'une réunion avec Malfoy et Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de leur annoncer sa nouvelle méthode pour soigner le gosse. Nouvelle méthode qui avait de quoi faire frémir et qui avait à peine posé à Malfoy des problèmes d'intendance. Décidément, le père de Drago avait lui aussi complètement perdu les pédales. Ou alors c'était lui qui était complètement fou et en fait il se trouvait dans un asile, avec une camisole de force et abruti de médicaments, et tout ça n'était que des divagations de son esprit…

D'un certain côté, il aurait préféré. Parce que ce qu'il allait annoncer était clairement une preuve que la terre avait dû se mettre à tourner dans l'autre sens !

Voldemort a eu une nouvelle idée pour soigner Harry, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Rémus et Black levèrent les yeux vers lui. Drago ne s'en donna même pas la peine, continuant sa partie de _l'antre des mangemorts_, sorte de jeux vidéo sorcier, avec le môme qui bien que semblant toujours aussi éteint avait l'étonnante capacité d'appuyer exactement au bon moment sur le bon bouton pour exterminer de manière particulièrement horrible et originale tous les mangemorts qui se présentaient devant lui sur l'écran.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? demanda Black en refermant le grimoire qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque personnelle de Voldemort.

Il semblerait que Harry pourrait sortir de son état léthargique s'il recevait une assez forte décharge de magie.

Voldemort réinvente la sismothérapie sorcière ? demanda Rémus. Et alors, ça pourrait fonctionner, non ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ?

A cause du moyen qu'il a trouvé pour provoquer cette décharge magique…

Séverus resta silencieux quelques secondes pour accentuer le dramatique de ses propos.

Tu te rappelles comment il a réussi à ouvrir l'arche ? demanda-t-il à Rémus.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

Et bien c'est à peu près la même méthode. Il compte tuer des mangemorts d'une certaine manière pour provoquer assez d'énergie magique…

Cette fois-ci, il avait l'attention de tous, enfin sauf celle du môme bien sûr !

Est-ce que tu es dans le… lot ? demanda Rémus d'une voix inquiète.

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu heureux de cette inquiétude. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien qui allait !

Non. Et ton père non plus, précisa-t-il à Drago. Mais je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qui pourra l'arrêter maintenant !

Probablement pas, pensa-t-il.

Voldemort mit son idée en application. Un à un, les mangemorts mourraient de manière plutôt horrible devant un Survivant impassible. Certes, au moment de la décharge de magie produite par la mort du ou des mangemorts sacrifiés, il clignait parfois des yeux, ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler, avait parfois un regard interrogateur… mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Pour autant, Voldemort ne se décourageait pas et continuait à en sacrifier de plus en plus en même temps, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était juste une question de puissance magique.

Dans ces moments-là, Séverus se tenait prudemment derrière un bouclier protecteur avec Rémus, Black et Drago et ils observaient Voldemort qui sacrifiaient ses esclaves devant un Potter qui semblait à peine réagir à l'impact magique alors que tout dans la pièce était irradié et détruit ou muté. Même Voldemort semblait réagir. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, le rouge flamboyant passait à un étrange jaune maladif et sa peau tirait de plus en plus sur le vert pâle avec des tâches violet-cerne ou bleu-ecchymose. Dans ses moments-là, Voldemort avait l'air encore plus fou qu'à l'accoutumé et les craintes de Séverus grandissaient avec la baisse du stock de mangemorts disponibles.

Et le moment si improbable soit-il qu'avait redouté Séverus arriva. Dans une séance de sismomagithérapie absolument terrifiante qui avait fait trembler tout le manoir, fait exploser tout ce qui était en verre ou miroir dans un rayon de trois kilomètres et détruit totalement la salle où ils se trouvaient, Voldemort avaient tué les derniers vingt mangemorts. Et il ne restait maintenant plus que Malfoy senior et lui à porter la marque… Et bien sûr, le môme avait à peine plus réagi que les fois précédente et était retourné à son apathie aussitôt la séance terminée.

Séverus commençait à envisager très sérieusement la fuite, ne tenant absolument pas à finir comme les autres. Il commençait à reculer en se demandant de combien de temps il disposait avant que Voldemort réagisse quand celui-ci prit la parole.

Ce n'est pas ça ! Il faut plus de puissance ! Beaucoup plus ! Je vais chercher ! Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

Et la démarche hésitante, la silhouette voûtée partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il croisait le regard vide du gamin, Séverus sentit la nausée l'envahir, une nausée comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie…

_Dix petits mangemorts s'en furent dîner, L'un d'eux but à s'en étrangler – n'en resta plus que neuf. Neuf petits mangemorts se couchèrent à minuit, L'un d'eux à jamais s'endormit – n'en resta plus que huit…Un petit mangemort se retrouva tout esseulé, Se pendre il s'en est allé – n'en resta plus... du tout. _

Voldemort ne reparut qu'une semaine plus tard. Il avait un air épouvantable et son sourire satisfait n'arrangeait rien ! En tout cas, de l'avis de Séverus, il était absolument terrifiant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ce n'était pas peu dire !

J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama le lord noir en entrant dans la chambre du gamin, un sourire tellement grand qu'il lui coupait presque le visage en deux. Et cette fois-ci, ça ne peut pas rater !

Voldemort respirait la folie et la magie noire à un degré insupportable et Séverus se sentit suffoquer. A voir le regard des autres, ils ne se sentaient pas mieux que lui.

Il suffit de produire assez de puissance, expliquait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton fébrile. Et c'est possible ! Une puissance phénoménale ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici !

Il sortit un assemblage de fioles et les installa précautionneusement sur la table. Il fit asseoir Harry et reculer les autres. Il avait l'air totalement dément.

La moindre erreur pourrait être une catastrophe mais je n'en ferais pas. Et dans quelques minutes, Harry sera à nouveau parmi nous !

La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Voldemort était une pure lueur de folie. D'après Lucius, il n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis une semaine, il n'avait accompli aucune des actions vitales à part respirer et encore, Séverus se posait la question.

Séverus entraîna les autres à l'autre bout de la pièce et éleva le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Un seul regard à Voldemort convainquit les autres de faire de même, même Lucius sembla pour une fois sortir de ses préoccupations d'intendance.

Pour ce qui était d'Harry, c'est à peine si Black devait s'inquiéter. Depuis le début, le gamin avait reçu de telles doses d'énergie sans le moindre effet, ce n'était probablement pas une de plus qui allait changer quelque chose !

Voldemort leva sa baguette et entama des transvasements entre les fioles tout en jetant quelques sorts prononcés à voix basse. De la magie commença à s'élever autour de Harry et lui. La puissance était telle qu'elle était parfaitement visible et elle entourait les deux sorciers dans une sorte de tourbillon de petites lumières colorées et en mouvement perpétuel.

Séverus sentit le bouclier grésiller et il se concentra encore plus pour le maintenir. Les lumières étaient aveuglantes, l'air presque irrespirable et la pression difficilement supportable mais Séverus refusa de détourner le regard.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il vit la main de Harry se lever et s'agiter sous le nez de Voldemort comme pour lui faire coucou. Séverus n'eut pas le temps de crier que, surpris, Voldemort lâcha tout…

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Séverus eut du mal à le comprendre. La magie s'était jetée sur Voldemort et l'avait… comme consumé, broyé et liquéfier en même temps. Autant dire que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et que les cris de ce qui avait été le lord noir étaient absolument atroces.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Le calme revint. Et autour de la table, il n'y avait plus que Potter et un tas gluant noirâtre qui avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius ! entendirent-ils.

C'était Potter qui avait parlé. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur ancienne lueur et il les regardait comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Bien évidemment, Black se précipita vers son filleul pour le serrer dans ses bras et les autres suivirent. Mais Séverus préféra rester en arrière. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la masse noirâtre.

Il croisa alors le regard de Potter qui s'était momentanément posé sur la flaque. Un sourire particulièrement satisfait fleurit sur son visage. Un sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à l'impassible maître des potions. Il entendit à peine la porte claquer dans son dos et la fuite de Malfoy senior tant son esprit refusait de comprendre.

Il se força à se calmer. Peut-être qu'il allait être plus gentil avec Potter maintenant. Peut-être qu'il allait subitement oublier qu'il était le fils de James Potter et que pour se venger de son père il en avait fait sa tête de turc. Peut-être qu'il allait même devenir son élève favori et qu'il allait arrêter de s'en prendre à lui et ses amis… Juste au cas où…

_Alors, est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé une seule fois ? Est-ce que tu as eu tort de m'écouter ? Rassure-moi, tu ne regrettes pas ? Non bien sûr… Qui regretterait… Je suis sûr que nous allons très bien nous amuser maintenant…_

**FIN**

_version abrégée et modifiée de la comptine Les dix petits nègres utilisée dans le roman du même nom d'Agatha Christie._

_si cela intéresse quelqu'un, Lucius Malfoy fut aperçu quelques années plus tard. Il avait ouvert un hôtel de luxe pour moldus friqués sur la côte d'azur…_

_J'ai pensé à cette histoire pendant mes partiels. Manifestement, ça a un drôle d'effet sur moi je le reconnais… Pas trop… horrifiés ? choqués ? dégoûtés ? _


End file.
